Aroma a peligro
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Ares vuelve del ejército para la boda de su hermano, pensando que la novia es un monstruo desesperado por casarse con alguien como Hefesto. Nunca imaginó que se enamoraría de Ella.


Ares dejó el cigarro en el cenicero de su despacho y lo apagó mientras con la mano sostenía un papel fino y por otro lado sonreía con socarronería. Leyó:

 _ **Sagrado matrimonio**_.

 _Profundamente enamorados:_

 _Hefesto Astrapí-Gamos_

 _Y_

 _Afrodita Ouranós-Agápi_

 _Nos complacemos en invitarte a nuestra boda para que compartas nuestra gloriosa felicidad y bendigas con nosotros el por venir._

 _Te esperamos el 14 de febrero del 2018 en la Iglesia del Santo, a las 12:00 p.m._

 _Nuestro padrino:_

 _Ares Astrapí-Gamos._

 _«De la costilla que el señor tomó del hombre formó una mujer y se la dio. El hombre dijo: 'es carne de mi carne, será llamada Mi mujer'._

 _Por tanto, el hombre dejará a su padre y a su madre, se unirá a su mujer y serán una sola carne.» (Génesis 2:22-24)._

Hefesto era listo.

Incluso había puesto la fecha de la boda en las vacaciones que Ares se había programado. Nunca debió habérsela comentado a su medio hermano Hermes, seguramente él le había dicho. Además había puesto su nombre como padrino sabiendo que Ares lo haría por presión de su madre para evitar el «qué dirán». A Ares le importaba una mierda la gente, pero su madre sí que tenía un fuerte control sobre sus hijos sin importar que uno fuera un ocupado ingeniero mecánico y el otro fuera un militar.

Ares sonrió.

Sí, él era uno de los militares de alto rango más jóvenes. 28 años y ya era general de la Quinta División de infantería, mejor conocida como «la Areia», gracias a él y al belicoso ánimo de la división en el campo de batalla.

Desde pequeño Ares había demostrado un gran talento para el combate, mismo que fue descubierto a tiempo antes de que su padre Zeus lo declarara un caso perdido luego de sus bajas calificaciones en el colegio.

Ares siempre fue lo que llamaban el «bully» del colegio, pero le gustaba pensar que él tenía estilo para eso. No discapacitados, no mujeres, no adultos mayores: eran sus reglas. Más que por alguna clase de código de ética, eran porque a Ares no le gustaba pelear con quien no estuviera a su nivel.

Durante su adolescencia aprendió el viejo estilo de combate griego, el pugilato y no dudó en practicarlo con quien sea que lo desafiara. Era demasiado sencillo pelear y vencer; era demasiado fácil sentir la adrenalina liberada en su cuerpo cada vez que los aplastaba a todos.

El único que lo desafió y a quien no golpeó fue su propio padre.

En ese entonces Zeus estaba harto de la altanería y actitud grosera de su hijo y ni si quiera pestañeó cuando lo echó de la casa luego de que su muchacho fuera detenido en unas carreras ilegales de autos. Ares tenía dieciséis años y era el mayor de todos sus hijos: no dejaría que echara a perder a los demás; mejor echarlo de la casa, a ver si en un par de días aprendía la lección.

Ares dejó la invitación sobre la mesa y fue a la vitrina por una botella de ron, su fiel compañera.

En realidad... Ares no aprendió la lección. Ni si quiera volvió a la casa a pesar de que su madre lloró su ausencia. Ares aprendió a vivir en los callejones y robar para comer, a defenderse de todos y solo preocuparse de sí mismo. Ares aprendió a ser cruel.

En la calle se hizo cómplice de Enio y Eris, dos hermanas que luego de que él les enseñó a desarticular coches se lo llevaron a vivir con ellas en su departamento. Oh, sí... ahí ellas lo hicieron descubrir la naturaleza de sus propios placeres, le enseñaron a seducir y dejarse seducir por el pecado y le demostraron que para satisfacerse no había tabúes.

Pero él no se conformó solo con robar coches, ganar en alguna que otra pelea clandestina ni con vivir con dos mujeres a las que no les importaba compartirlo en la cama.

Él quería ser más.

Al conocer a Enio y Eris, otro mundo se le abrió. El padre de ambas era Tártaro, un tipo que se encargaba de traficar armas de uso exclusivo del ejército para ciertos clientes de la ciudad. Ares trabajó con él; primero se ganó su confianza haciendo los trabajos más inútiles que Tártaro le dejaba, luego escaló y escaló...

Pero Ares quería ser más.

Por eso se enroló en el ejército; estaba seguro de que ahí sabrían aprovechar sus capacidades.

Ares se sirvió una poco de ron y lo bebió de un solo trago.

Recordó el día que se atrevió a volver a su casa. Claro que no había sido tan tonto, antes había dado señales de vida enviando cartas y alguna que otra fotografía en sobres que nunca tenían su dirección personal.

Bien -Ares se sirvió otra vez-. El día que volvió a ver a su familia, todos lo vieron con miedo. Atenea lo confrontó: ¿cómo se atrevía a pisar esa casa después del disgusto que le había causado a su padre? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo cuando era un delincuente? Uf. Al menos su familia le había seguido la pista.

A Ares no le importaba demasiado lo que su propia familia pensara de él, pero ese día se fue, dejando en la mesa un papel con el número de uno de sus celulares, por si lo necesitaban.

No le habría extrañado que nunca le hablaran, pero sí le extrañó que a los pocos días en el teléfono apareciera un mensaje.

 _Hermano, soy yo: Hefesto. Manda señales de vida, ¿quieres?_

A partir de ahí los mensajes que se enviaban era semanales y eran cosas como:

 _Mañana volveré al servicio._

Que Hefesto respondía:

 _Si te matan, será porque eres idiota_.

Ares replicaba con:

 _Cuando sobreviva, bailaré sobre tu idiota cabeza_.

Y Hefesto remataba con:

 _Si sobrevives, es que Apolo es el idiota_.

Con el paso de los años, Ares se acostumbró a eso. Incluso su familia lo recibía de vez en cuando... Aunque no valía la pena volver si Apolo recitaba haikus, poemas o cánticos en los que mayormente se alababa a sí mismo; o si Hermes seguía sacándole la cartera para comprar cientos de cuetes y chispas que después vendía en la preparatoria a un precio exagerado; quizá valía la pena por Dionisio (que lograba que los jugos de arándano tuvieran un sabor alcohólico aunque no echara licor alguno), por Artemisa que cuando estaba de buen humor le mostraba a Ares las insignias que había ganado en los juegos interescolares...

Incluso valía la pena volver por mamá o por papá.

O por Hefesto, su único hermano al cien por ciento porque todos los demás eran fruto de las aventuras de su padre con sabrá él quién, Ares no tenía interés en averiguar.

Su hermanito era un idiota... En serio, Ares no podía creer que el «Rarito» se casara, ni si quiere podía imaginar a quien le había hecho caso. Esa Afrodita quizá era una de esas mujeres desesperadas por encontrar marido, un monstruoso de mujer al que Ares se divirtió imaginando con barba y greñas. Quizá había sido el todo poderoso Zeus quien consiguió una esposa a su hijo, lo más lógico es que fuera alguna clase de alianza entre esos ricos clanes empresariales, ¡solo Hefesto era lo suficientemente idiota para hacerle caso a papá! ¡Y lo suficientemente feo para dejar que le consiguieran esposa!

Ares soltó una carcajada.

Bien, iría a la boda. Valía la pena divertirse un rato, ¿no?

... **Continuará**...

¡Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Hace un buen que quería hacer algo de Ares y Afrodita, esta pareja me gusta muchísimo. Serán cuatro partes, adivinen quién sigue~

¿Comentarios?


End file.
